Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
A disclosed embodiment of the invention relates generally to the detection of two-phase flow. More particularly, a disclosed embodiment of the invention relates to the detection of liquid in a gas stream by an ultrasonic meter. Even more particularly, a disclosed embodiment of the invention relates to the measurement by an ultrasonic meter of the amount and form of flow for a liquid travelling through a pipeline and the properties of the accompanying gas stream.
2. Description of the Related Art
After a hydrocarbon)such as natural gas has been removed from the ground, it is commonly transported from place to place via pipelines. Often this gas stream also contains a certain amount, or percent fraction, of liquid. As is appreciated by those of skill in the art, it is desirable to know with accuracy the amount of gas in the gas stream. It is also extremely desirable to know how much liquid is being transported along with the gas stream. For example, if the gas contains xe2x80x9cnatural gas liquidsxe2x80x9d or condensates, a seller of gas wants extra compensation for this energy-rich liquid. Thus, particular accuracy for gas flow and liquid fraction measurements is demanded when gas (and any accompanying liquid) is changing hands, or xe2x80x9ccustody.xe2x80x9d
Gas flow meters have been developed to determine how much gas is flowing through the pipeline. One type of meter to measure gas flow is called an ultrasonic flow meter. Ultrasonic flow meters, also named sonic or acoustic flow meters, are revolutionizing the gas industry because of their many advantages.
FIG. 1A shows an ultrasonic meter suitable for measuring gas flow. Spoolpiece 100, suitable for placement between sections of gas pipeline, has a predetermined size and thus defines a measurement section. A pair of transducers 120 and 130, and their respective housings 125 and 135, are located along the length of spoolpiece 100. A path 110, sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cchordxe2x80x9dexists between transducers 120 and 130 at an angle xcex8 to a centerline 105. The position of transducers 120 and 130 may be defined by this angle, or may be defined by a first length L measured between transducers 120 and 130, a second length X corresponding to the axial distance between points 140 and 145, and a third length D corresponding to the pipe diameter. Distances X and L are precisely determined during meter fabrication. Points 140 and 145 define the locations where acoustic signals generated by transducers 120 and 130 enter and leave gas flowing through the spoolpiece 100 (i.e. the entrance to the spoolpiece bore). In most instances, meter transducers such as 120 and 130 are placed a specific distance from points 140 and 145, respectively, regardless of meter size (i.e. spoolpiece size). A fluid, typically natural gas, flows in a direction 150 with a velocity profile 152. Velocity vectors 153-158 indicate that the gas velocity through spool piece 100 increases as centerline 105 of sppooliece 100 is approached.
Transducers 120 and 130 are ultrasonic transceivers, meaning that they both generate and receive ultrasonic signals. xe2x80x9cUltrasonicxe2x80x9d in this context refers to frequencies above about twenty kilohertz. Typically, these signals are generated and received by a piezoelectric element in each transducer. Initially, D transducer 120 generates an ultrasonic signal that is then received at, and detected by, U transducer 130. Some time later, U transducer 130 generates a reciprocal ultrasonic signal that is subsequently received at and detected by D transducer 120. Thus, U and D transducers 120 and 130 play xe2x80x9cpitch and catchxe2x80x9d with ultrasonic signals 115 along chordal path 110. During operation, this sequence may occur thousands of times per minute.
The transit time of the ultrasonic wave 115 between transducers U 130 and D 120 depends in part upon whether the ultrasonic signal 115 is traveling upstream or downstream with respect to the flowing gas. The transit time for an ultrasonic signal traveling downstream (i.e. in the same direction as the flow) is less than its transit time when traveling upstream (i.e. against the flow). The upstream and downstream transit times can be used to calculate the average velocity along the signal path. Given the cross-section measurements of the meter carrying the gas, the average velocity over the area of the gas may be used to find the quantity of gas flowing through spoolpiece 100. Alternately, a meter may be designed to attach to a pipeline section by, for example, hot tapping, so that the pipeline dimensions instead of spoolpiece dimensions are used to determine the average velocity of the flowing gas.
In addition, ultrasonic gas flow meters can have one or more paths. Single-path meters typically include a pair of transducers that projects ultrasonic waves over a single path across the axis (i.e. center) of spoolpiece 100. In addition to the advantages provided by single-path ultrasonic meters, ultrasonic meters having more than one path have other advantages. These advantages make multi-path ultrasonic meters desirable for custody transfer applications where accuracy and reliability are crucial.
Referring now to FIG. 1B, a multi-path ultrasonic meter is shown. Spool piece 100 includes four chordal paths A, B, C, and D at varying levels through the gas flow. Each chordal path A-D corresponds to two transceivers behaving alternately as a transmitter and receiver. Also shown is an electronics module 160, which acquires and processes the data from the four chordal paths A-D. This arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,575, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Hidden from view in FIG. 1B are the four pairs of transducers that correspond to chordal paths A-D.
The precise arrangement of the four pairs of transducers may be more easily understood by reference to FIG. 1C. Four pairs of transducer ports are mounted on spool piece 100. Each of these pairs of transducer ports corresponds to a single chordal path of FIG. 1B. A first pair of transducer ports 125 and 135 including transducers 120 and 130 is mounted at a non-perpendicular angle xcex8 to centerline 105 of spool piece 100. Another pair of transducer ports 165 and 175 including associated transducers is mounted so that its chordal path loosely forms an xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d with respect to the chordal path of transducer ports 125 and 135. Similarly, transducer ports 185 and 195 are placed parallel to transducer ports 165 and 175 but at a different xe2x80x9clevelxe2x80x9d (i.e. a different radial position in the pipe or meter spoolpiece). Not explicitly shown in FIG. 1C is a fourth pair of transducers and transducer ports. Taking FIGS. 1B and 1C together, the pairs of transducers are arranged such that the upper two pairs of transducers corresponding to chords A and B form an X and the lower two pairs of transducers corresponding to chords C and D also form an X.
Referring now to FIG. 1B, the flow velocity of the gas may be determined at each chord A-D to obtain chordal flow velocities. To obtain an average flow velocity over the entire pipe, the chordal flow velocities are multiplied by a set of predetermined constants. Such constants are well known and were determined theoretically.
This four-path configuration has been found to be highly accurate and cost effective. Nonetheless, other ultrasonic meter designs are known. For example, other ultrasonic meters employ reflective chordal paths, also known as xe2x80x9cbouncexe2x80x9d paths. Referring now to FIG. 18, a spoolpiece or pipeline 1800 includes ultrasonic paths 1810 and 1820 representing two travel paths of generated ultrasonic signals. A first ultrasonic signal originates at a first transducer along the circumference of the spoolpiece and follows path 1810. After generation, this first ultrasonic signal travels through the center 1830 of the spoolpiece before reflecting off an opposite wall 1840 of the spoolpiece. It then once again travels through the center 1830 of the spoolpiece before being received at a second transducer. A second ultrasonic signal originates at a third transducer along the circumference of the spoolpiece, reflects a first time off an opposite wall 1850 of the spoolpiece, reflects a second time off a different opposite wall 1860 of the spoolpiece, and then is received at a fourth transducer. As contrasted to ultrasonic path 1810, ultrasonic path 1820 does not travel through center 1830. Each of these signal paths 1810, 1820 include ultrasonic signals travelling both upstream and downstream.
Another bounce path ultrasonic meter design is shown in FIG. 19. A spoolpiece or pipeline 1900 includes a non-bounce path 1910 travelling through the center 1930 of the spoolpiece 1900 and a bounce path 1920. Bounce path 1920 reflects off wall 1940. These bounce path designs are exemplary only, and other bounce path designs are also known.
A pipeline may carry liquid in addition to the gas stream. The liquid generally travels through the pipeline in one of two forms. In particular, a xe2x80x9cmist flowxe2x80x9d of liquid in the pipeline consists of small droplets spread out in the gas flow. These small droplets of liquid are buoyed by and carried along with the turbulence of the moving gas. Thus, liquid traveling in mist form through the pipeline is carried along at approximately the same speed as the gas. A xe2x80x9cstratified flowxe2x80x9d of liquid consists of a stream or river traveling along one area of the pipeline, such as the bottom. This stream of liquid typically travels at a different rate than that of the gas moving above it. Because the determination of a liquid flow by a pipeline depends not only upon the percent volume the liquid occupies but also upon its velocity, it is helpful to know the form in which the liquid is travelling.
Therefore, a meter is needed that is capable of measuring the amount of fluid in a gas stream. Ideally, this meter""s volume fraction measurements would not be susceptible to the high error associated with the teachings of the prior art. Further, such an ideal meter would provide a reliable indication of the nature of the liquid in the pipeline. It would also be desirable if this meter could be used with only minimal changes to prior art gas flow meters. Ideally, this meter would also solve many other problems present in the prior art.
Disclosed embodiments of the invention include a method to determine the amount of stratified flow in a conduit such as a pipeline, including transmitting an ultrasonic signal from a transducer, reflecting the ultrasonic signal from the surface of the stratified flow, receiving the ultrasonic signal and computing the time of flight for the ultrasonic signal. The receiving of the ultrasonic signal may be at either the transducer that generated the signal, or at a different transducer. Further, alternate embodiments may or may not use speed of sound measurements based on this ultrasonic signal to determine the amount of stratified flow.
The invention may also be viewed as a level detector including at least one ultrasonic transducer and a processor associated with this at least one ultrasonic transducer. The processor may calculate a level for the stratified flow based on more than one time of flight, or may calculate one level for the stratified flow per time of flight.
The present invention comprises a combination of features and advantages that enable it to overcome various problems of prior devices. The various characteristics described above, as well as other features, will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, and by referring to the accompanying drawings.